True Love Destined In Heaven
by Rook
Summary: Please R & R. My first sole short fic, focusing completely on Goku (Gaiden) & Ririn (Kougaiji-ikkou) .


This is one of the fic that I really hoped that someone would write. But nobody were interested in writing it. Oh, well, I hope that there are people who would enjoy read this small pathetic fic of mine. 

**Anyway, I think I will dedicate this fic to all Goku/Ririn fan lovers, and Goku/Ririn love fanfic writers. Especially Gohlico, Rei Bianca, Shiko, yumeneko and Yamamoto Kou (who wrote Haku/Lirin in 'Return to West).**

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, but I wish I did.   
Warning: Some characters: Megumi and Misia is owned by me. They will be revealed in my other fics. 

True Love Destined In Heaven

"Oi! Boy!" called the fighting god boy. 

"Nataku!" cried the small monkey boy with chains, jumping with excitement. His friend called him out to play. "What do you have inside your shirt?" 

"Ssshhh! I have something exciting to show you," whispered Nataku furtively looking around. "Come with me," he dragged the smaller boy to his secret hideout. 

It was an abandoned playground with red flowers at the end of the army's camp. The brown-haired boy saw a red-headed soldier hanging out on one of the old trees, sipping lazily sake. They secretly climbed up a strawberry tree and sat down there, watchfully glancing at the red-headed man. 

"That Kenren Taisho won't tell others about me here," said Nataku finally before bringing out a secret object from his pocket shirt. It was a crystal glass ball, shinning brightly. 

"What is it? What is it?" asked the other excitedly. 

Nataku answered, "It's a matchmaking crystal ball. I took it from Megumi, Love Goddess trainee." 

"Does she knows that you took it from her?" asked the brown-haired boy frowning. He had met that sullen and nasty goddess before. How could that kind of girl become a Goddess of Love? 

"No, I'm stealing her ball from her to repay back what she did to me. Did you know that she put a pail of black paint and chicken feathers on my bedroom door?" he asked indignantly. He then laughed uncontrollaby, shocking the other boy. "You should have seen the look on my father's face, when he opened the bedroom door to find me there. The black paint fell on his body and new clothes and his whole head was white with chicken feathers. Father was so angry but he couldn't teach Megumi." 

"Why is that?" he asked curiously. 

Nataku laughed, "Megumi is Tentei's favourite daughter." 

"Do you like your father, Nataku?" he asked suddenly, watching his friend laughing at the joke that hit backfired. 

His expression changed suddenly. "I don't know but sometimes, I hate my father for forcing me to fight and kill," he said sadly. His eyes brightened, "Never mind about that. See this. If you touch the ball and wish loudly to see how your future life partner would be, it would reveal the person's face and maybe a little bit on your future partner." 

"Really?!?" 

"Yes!" grinned the young man, handing out the ball gently to his friend. "Careful," he warned. 

"Hold like this?" asked the golden-eyed boy awkwardly. "Now what?" 

"Repeat after me, 'Please, magic ball, show me my future life-partner, if I have one!'" he said. 

The boy in chains repeated what his friend said. After a while… "Nothing," he said, disappointed. "Maybe if you think of something or someone you love most, it will appear. Megumi once said that two people are brought together by something they like most." 

"Okay!" exclaimed the boy, closing his golden-eyes tightly and started thinking. _Pork buns, dumplings, pork buns, boiled shrimps, pork buns, meatballs…_

"Look, look, look!" shouted Nataku, jumping excitedly, as he pointed at the ball. Not far from the tree, Kenren lifted his left eye and saw Nataku making noise with his young friend. 

The brown-haired boy opened his eyes and looked hard at the ball. A small tanned skinned toddler girl with short orange hair had slept soundly at a woman's arms. Her right cheeks had two small red claws mark, indicating that she was borned in an influential family. Her two small chubby hands unconsciously hugged a big pork bun fondly. The woman who seemed to be her mother cradled the child affectionately while a huge man and a teenage boy sat there watching them. Suddenly the teenage red boy whose ear-rings looked the same like the woman's stood up with a mischievious smile. He bent forward and tried to pry out the pork bun from the child's hands. She woke up and shrieked loudly, clutching her pork bun harder, her green emerald eyes opened wide with tears. 

"Kougaiji, look what you do to your sister," scolded the woman, causing her husband to whack the boy's head. He turned around sullenly, but was soon comforted by the woman. 

"Youkais," whispered Nataku disbelievingly as he noted the sharp pointed ears, distinguished claw marks and ear rings. _Gyumao's clan_. "You're going to fall in love with a youkai girl." 

"Can she be eaten?" asked the chained boy hungrily eyeing the big pork bun that the baby was holding. The greedy boy forgot using the word it instead she. 

"Of course not!" cried Nataku surprisingly at his young friend's choice of words. "Well at least not until her body is sexually completed," he frowned. Nearby, Kenren snickered. 

The images in the ball changed suddenly into a teenage youkai girl with long orange hair. She was dressed in yellow body-hugging blouse, strange pants (one long-legged, the other short-legged) and boots. Her hair is tied in a pony tail with a small jingle bell ribbon. 

She stood in front of four men bravely and proudly. A huge ugly pink crab lunged forward towards them, but she slammed a punch at the crab. "Ririn PUNCH!" she shouted. The crab was throwned backwards with a big hole in the middle. 

"I think the ball is showing you what your baby would be in the future!" teased Nataku as he watched his friend drooling over the youkai girl with heart-shaped eyes. "She's quite a fighter." 

"Kirei, na?" asked the smaller boy when he saw the pretty girl's face properly in the magical orb. Her green emerald eyes glowed brightly like a cat as she cheerfully accepted pork buns from someone who looked suspiciously like Konzen Douji. 

"Someone's in love now," Nataku chanted many times, causing the brown-haired monkey to blush. "I think you can't wait for this, can you?" he mocked, when he pointed the picture of the monkey boy kissing lips with a kitten girl in the ball. 

"I think I don't want to watch it anymore," he said, handing the ball back to his friend. But, the ball slipped from his hand and fell. It would had shattered on the floor, if it was not the intervention of a raven-haired girl. She managed to jump and catch the crystal ball before it smashed on the ground. 

"Nataku!" she howled angrily, looking up at the two boys who tried to hide above the tree. The war god waved his hand down at the young goddess, acknowledging her presence. 

"You're so DEAD! REALLY DEAD! I, Megumi challenged you into a fight! REAL FIGHT!" she yelled, stomping her feets on the ground after keeping the crystal magical orb in the box. 

"Don't you know that gods and goddess in Tenkai cannot kill except me?" exclaimed Nataku surprisingly that a young goddess wanted to fight with him. 

She nodded. "We're going to fight, all right. By fists and foot," she yelled, jumping up and knocking Nataku down from the tree. The two kids tumbled together down on the field, causing Kenren Taisho to get up and stop them from fighting. 

But the fight between the two young children was bad. The whole playground was destroyed due to the impact power that each kid had against the other. Trees tumbled and red flowers that got in their way were burned into ashes. Many gods and goddesses crowded to see the battle between the the war god and love goddess. Nataku's fire dragon sword managed to defend himself against Megumi's fire bird talisman, but could not protect himself against her ice bear talisman. 

"Stop!" shouted Tentei when he appeared suddenly in the match. In the background was Kenren Taisho lying on the ground, nursing his arm injury. The monkey-boy hid himself behind one of the trees, watching with amazement and fear the battle between two gods. 

The two little kids stopped fighting, huffing and panting, and glaring at each other. 

Li Touten came and smirked sinisterly as he saw his son fighting with one of the mysterious goddess, Tentei's daughter. Now he had seen her power and would take caution steps to manipulate the situation. 

"What's going on?" demanded Tentei as he saw the young god glaring at his daughter. 

"Nothing. It's my fault. I wanted to test the great Nataku-sama's fighting powers," said Megumi sullenly. She marched away with her magic ball to see her sister, Misia the purple-haired Goddess of Fate. She would treat her injuries. 

Nataku gaped when he saw his 'enemy' walking away without even crying injustice. He knew it was him who was at fault for stealing her matchmaking ball. 

"Okay, everybody dispersed," ordered Tentei, causing the crowd of gods and goddessess to break. Soon the monkey-boy climbed down the tree and confronted his friend, Nataku. "I think we should say sorry to Megumi-san,:" he said. 

"I agreed." 

They found themselves in Misia's room where the purple-haired goddess was helping to bandage Megumi's wound. 

"I'm sorry, Megumi-san," said the golden-eyed children. The younger goddess smiled cheerfully and said, "It's okay. Just don't touch my crystal ball again. Or else I will get scolded by Kanzeon Botsasu." 

She winked her eye on the smaller boy. "Hey, monkey-boy. I'm supposed to give you this," she said, throwing a scroll paper. 

"What's this?" he asked, unravelling the scroll. In it he saw a picture of a girl, orange, pony-tailed hair, red claw marks on her right cheeks and green-eyes. 

"The girl of your dream," she grinned. "My magic ball often emit out the scroll that contained the picture of one's true love." 

He smiled blushingly. "What's her name?" he asked, looking at the strange words beside the picture. He could not read, but he knew that the words were the name of the pretty girl in the scroll. 

"Ririn." 

"Ririn? Sou ka," he said, looking dreamily at the picture of the girl who seemed to smile only for him. "I'm going to hang this picture in my bedroom. Thanks, Ja ne," he said waving at the two goddess in the room. He and Nataku walked out of the room. 

~Owari~ 

Pls, pls read and review. ^__^   



End file.
